Aya Avernus
"'' Long tresses of roesy-brown hair frame her teardrop-shaped face, posing a subtle contrast to the light tan which shades her skin. Her softly defined features hold vague prominence, lending the impression of noteworthy heritage - unmarred and crested by a luminescent gaze of sapphire blue. A network of glimmering markings trapse along her cheeks and down her neck, tapering to points at her collar.'' Her voice carries a gentle tone, tingued by a smooth Gilnean accent that conveys a measure of certainty in her words. She speaks fluidly, and with a hint of compassion. Aya stands at an unimpressive five-foot-seven, her curvaceous figure weathered by faintly athletic muscle; much like a runner, lithe and lightweight. She dons a modestly conforming array of richly tinted cloth and scant metal, gilded with small gemstones of an azure hue." She currently holds the rank of Raven Ward within the Blades of Greymane. As a Viscountess, she holds land within the northern reaches of the Headlands known as the Rise, namely the newly reconstructed town and seat of the House of Avernus, Mistvale. History '''"Curiosity builds; knowledge sustains." Childhood Conceived with furtive acclaim, Arya was born the second child and only daughter to Lord Jareth and Lady Aevyn Avernus and into the growing ring of nobility within the Gilnean Headlands. The recent demise of sovereign House Cobalstant belied an era of change; for easily shed were the chains they once held, even among those furthest from their reaches. The House of Avernus siezed rise in the recovery, ushering the Baronetcies of Mistvale away from a looming state of decay. Her early life was stable at best, but wracked by an order her mother deemed sacrosanct. Upon reaching the appropriate age of six years old, Aevyn ensorcelled her daughter within the family studies anon; an apt cage, something which further widened the distance between the young girl and the outside world. In lieu of physical friends, Arya devoted her free time to the vast troves of literature that populated her newfound home, and unbeknownst, built the premise for what would ultimately sour her upbringing: the Arcane. She displayed a natural sensitivity to various forms of magic, evoking interest from her ever-distant father. Arya was later given a mentor, whom tutored her in the arts of the Magi between sessions of private schooling. Yet, upon the dawning of her twelfth birthday, it became clear that fate had not abandoned it's morbid affair with her family. Seventh Skull The abberated arrival of the renegade Seventh Skull Legion waylaid an attempt at asserting dominance over the Headlands, placing the threat of death over those defiant to their claim. Lord Jareth stubbornly refused to cede his influence, even devoting a share of his time to rebuking their advance - while they, in retalliation, decided upon the destruction of Mistvale from the tallest tree down. Several shrouded figures staged their attack in the night, breaching the Manor to both destroy the family and raid their coffers. Arya, confused and horrified, fled as fast as her legs could take her towards the forests surrounding the town. She soon found herself before a train of Caravans and Coaches, lost and rugged; an unintended disguise, for there were little to her looks that set her apart from the others. Then came a pause in the line, where she was uplifted and rescued by a man who would later identify as Jack Hargrave. Bannhurst, as he explained, had fallen to the legion. Together, the two took refuge in Gilneas City, where their lives resumed some semblance of normalcy. Gilneas City Life in the city was, in spite of their more simple lifelihood, rather comfortable; both took up jobs to make ends meet, mostly within the Merchant Square. Her learned field of expertise with various spectrums of metals and the art of Metallurgy proved advantageous, but money was tight by and by. In her reserves of spare time, Arya underwent a period of introspection, during which she adopted the moniker, ‘Aya’, in an attempt at disassociating herself with her past. While not as frequent as before, her studies with the arcane continued, largely through trial by fire until she managed to track down her old mentor. Jack, as her caretaker, afforded her surfeit freedom; for he was more a father to her than friend, a close bond that far surpassed any before. By the age of sixteen, she had all but forgotten her home in the Headlands. Yet, Jack had been taking risks to benefit them both. Much to Aya’s dismay, his debt became too insurmountable for them to safely remain together, and was thus shipped off to Keel Harbor before collectors had the chance to arrive. From that point, she never saw him again. Rumors suggested he had been killed. Return From Keel, she made a reluctant return home. Unrecognized by her people and, by extension, her family, it was a difficult gambit to prove herself and her relation. Once convinced, the relationship with her mother had all but evaporated, for she blamed much of their - and more specifically, her own - shortcomings on her departure. Her father however, whom had recently taken an interest in his family following the power-grab for the ruined wealth of House Grayblade, began to pull her away. Jareth's attempts at establishing a stable relationship with his daughter were awkward at best, though she felt moved by the effort and quickly came to respect the man. It was with his help that she managed to weather the brunt of the storm, seeding her with reclusive tendencies that would never fade. Aya's time in Mistvale was fleeting, forced to flee to the City once the threat of the Wolf-Men elevated to more than simple rumour. The Fall of Gilneas Upon her arrival, she found Gilneas City beset by the near-brunt of the Worgen Outbreak. Guards fought in desolate streets, and the very place itself held a different aura. The disgruntled abandoned her cart, entrusting her Brother, William, to guide it to safety. Finding herself trapped, she cast her lot with Crowley and the defenders; bitten whilst attempting to draw attention away from a panicked family, she fell prey to the very curse she sought to combat. Her memory blurred for a time lost to the senses, leaving her with faint inflections of ferality. She later 'awoke', claws bloodied and mind ajar; it was not the wolf that guided her actions, but she. Now, much like a wolf among sheep, Aya found herself without identity, and purpose. Such was not to be said for her homeland, for it had become locked in a struggle against tumultuous land and, in result, the timely invasion of the Forsaken and the Orcish Horde. She fought with the survivors and renegades against their would-be oppressors, following from Duskhave through Tempests Reach, even taking part in the Battle for Gilneas City and witnessing the terrible price paid in result. Finding that the bridge to the Headlands had been destroyed, the fate of her home and of her family weighed heavily on her mind; she had recieved no word from anyone familiar, nor did she have any reason to suspect that she would anytime soon. Such was by design. Jareth and his men battled vailiantly against the encroaching Orcs and their terrible war machine, holding out against their siege for several hours. It was only until they resorted to using Artillery that he fell, sundered from life by a stray blast. Her Exodus ended at Keel Harbour, where she was relieved to find survivors from Mistvale - though stung to find that her father had remained behind, and that he had been claimed by the Horde. Into the World Shortly after arriving in Darnassus, Aya took to her own path - her family settled amongst the Night Elves, and matters regarding lordship over her house fell to her brother, William. She decidedly embarked upon a three month voyage around Kalimdor, leaving the final aspects of her life as a Gilnean Noblewoman behind. With little else to hold her interests, she continued her studies in earnest; it became a means for self-improvement just as much as it had been for coping with a serious spate of depression, something which would linger about her mind for nearly a year afterwards. As time progressed, her free time became more abundant, allowing her the opportunity to begin exploring the world and her allies, often making short-lived trips beyond the city for a more first hand experience. Aya had also made friends with a number of people, though few were truly lasting. Before long, her past and her pain were mere shadows in her memory, even to the point that communication with her family in Kalimdor fell to silence. She was unable to completely put the fate of her homeland out of her head, however, and slowly, she came to realize that a carefree was not quite as fitting as it seemed. Through her Father's oath and a collection of rumors, Aya sought out the Blades of Greymane and enlisted. The Siege The thunder of war spilled out across Azeroth as the temporary coalition of Alliance and Horde cla shed with Garrosh and his legions, eclipsing the Warchief's actions during the Great Cataclysm as his ultimatum to a world he thought his own. After several close friends departed for the frontlines and a series of campagins with her new bannermen, Aya joined the main bulk. The fighting was gruelling and, at times, unrelenting - though kept ever changing by the Guerilla style of combat which the Resistance had taken against the bulk of their foe. As supplies amassed and the Kor'kron became strained beyond Orgrimmar and the northernmost reaches of Durotar, attention shifted to the city stronghold itself. She was spared the initial siege by her Brother, whom had fallen comatose by result of her Father's morbid interest in his still-living family. The ordeal weighed heavily upon her heart and mind, though she perservered in his name. A few days later, she returned to the front and her comrades within the city. Once the tides had turned topside and a group of specialists infiltrated the Underhold, Aya joined the Blades for an assault upon their northern flank, spending a number of nights out in Azshara and their Furbolg inhabitants before pulling out upon the premise of visions foretelling disaster and a change in orders. She recieved an eerily vague summons from her family not long after her return to the City. (Under rewrites.) Ascension William's condition did not bode well for the future of her house, prompting a vote between those wit hin her family whom held eligibility for succession. Though all agreed that it should have fallen to his mother, she abstained for a number of reasons. While away, they agreed unanymously that the title was ought to fall upon her shoulders - upon arriving, Aya was greeted with news quite unlike what she had expected. The decision was difficult, though she ultimately accepted out of respect for her brother and the memory of her father. She underwent a formal ceremony that night, lingering a few days after to become familiar with the burden of her inheritance; delving through their past was an experience that changed her almost as much as her decision prior, sparking a final period of self-introspection before Aya emerged as Baroness, casting aside the chrysallis of who she had been. During the night before her departure, she aided elven smiths in forging a new weapon from the shattered remains of her Father's sword, Aeronil, as both a personal reminder and a tool which truly felt her own. From Darnassus, she amassed a company of workers and warriors to begin the reconstruction of Mistvale. Their venture was, however, hampered by the traps and war-time machines that lingered beyond the fall. Nontheless, the town rose from it's ashes and, per her efforts, saw the return and settlement of several families. (Under rewrites.) The Alchemist and the Trickster Some time afterwards, Aya's late love-interest, Verus Baelheit, uncovered a segment of history regarding members of the First One-Hundred Magi; his first discovery yielded both vague answer and deep intrigue, beginning what would soon become a trail of clues all linked under the alias, " the Alchemist and the Trickster." Her involvement at first was rather minimal, though she made an effort to support the search as best she could, yet her inability to partake began gnawing at her mind. It was over a lengthy discussion within the Stormwind Library that she resolved herself to change -- as chance would have it, such was also the eve of their last discovery, thus allowing Verus and his team the chance to fit the pieces together. With the wheels of fate so deep in their turning, Aya eagerly awaited the dawn of the final expedition. The trail led to a marsh sequestered within the Blasted Lands, a far distance away from the Dark Portal and the taint of the Burning Legion. Almost immediately, they were assailed by a spiritual construct rendered hostile by it's tormented past; a minor hindrance, but it set the pace for their trip in earnest. Their group, composed of Aya, Verus and a small collection of his colleagues, trudged for an undeterminable amount of time before chancing upon a swath of land quite unlike the sampling in it's ambience. A tomb, radial with death and decay that stretched a noteworthy length away. Further inspection yielded clarity, as the structure was remniscent of those before it, hardly a prelude to what lay inside once opened. In the moments afterwards, a terrible secret was laid bare: The Alchemist was corrupt and had been using the souls of harvested victims to bolster his strength, believing that his ascension would yield immortality for Magi of 'Purity'. His judgement was cast upon their lot, and the situation quickly turned grim. They fought in a manner almost systematic, but their struggle was not to last. After toying with several foes, the Alchemist turned his attention to Verus, within whom he saw something starkly familiar. Aya, inwardly fearful and deeply determined, rushed to her lover's aid, managing to stave the amalgam of shadow off for time enough for the mage to unite his comrades and strip away all the power he had pilfered. Broken, the Alchemist attempted an appeal to reason before receiving a deft execution. "This is how the world ends; not with a bang, but a whimper..." Verus, distraught by the events of that day, was presented with two truths: his linneage bore relation to the first Trickster, colleague to the Alchemist, and the extent of Aya's faith. She remained by his side into the night thereafter, relieved - at least - with the bittersweet note of such a resolution. And that, for the first time ever, she was able to keep hold on something dear. The Dark Woods In an effort to unite the cities of Bannhurst, Gregor's Crossing and Brandon's Stead within the Headlands, the Blades embarked into the Dark Woods to pave a road. The situation seemed opportune, for the area housed an old dirt and cobblestone paved road, but years of disrepair and the threat of native Dread Lurker attacks have left them often untraveled; despite the fact that they are possibly the quickest routes through the major settlements of the Headlands. Shortly after erecting a Forward Base, they came under siege, nearly losing their foothold by result. Fleeing to Blackmist Reach, a disconcerting town that had survived the Fall of Gilneas, it became clear that further aid was needed to make any noteworthy progress. Their gambit brought them to the most unlikely of allies: Raven Priests, situated within a monastary erected at the very heart of the Forests. Earning their trust proved difficult, as it conscripted their aid in a number of tasks that quickly turned to change. Cultists, complimented by strange beasts emerged from the mists, led by creatures of incredible power; a mere shadow of the future, first encountered during the defense of a nearby farm. The attacks seemed more than coincidence, for these newfound enemies carried with them a sense of corruption. Old legends, such as Broodmother Xalaa, had also become incarnate, further hindering construction efforts in spite of bolstered defenses. Yet, her defeat yielded an interesting artifact, a blade corrupted with shadow. Whilst attacks continued, the reason for the Cultist's presence soon became clear: a towering giant met the Blades in the heat of conflict, melting away their vitality and the very land beneath their feet with a single swipe; against such a foe and flaggering morale, they sought counsel with those of the monastary. Their insight was likewise as perturbing, detailing a "King of the Mire" and his defeat at the hands of a Warrior-Priest many years ago. With the tale came an artifact of similar nature to the first, if polar in design; a blade of pure light, said to possess the capability to defeat the King when united against him. Aya, while concerned for the safety of her town, offered to wield the blade and the burdens it carried, but was spared in favour of another deemed better fitting. Resolving herself to fight, she stood firm in her loyalties even while others among her bannermen faltered; following their return to Blackmist Reach, she contacted her forces with orders to march whilst also taking momentary leave to ensure the safety of those unable to fight. Then, with their forces as one, the Blades met Kil'zoth and his minions head-on. The fight drew on for many, many hours, where the King of the Mire visited cataclysmic destruction upon their allies and the surrounding landscape. But, as all Kings fall, even his strength failed; under a final spate of fury, he was extinguished. With his death came the time to rebuild and recover, though the Headlands were safe at last. '- Fadefire - ' Having salvaged a sum of Shadowflame that lingered beyond Kil'zoth's demise, Aya became intrigued in studying it's origin and the composite spellwork underneath. Her efforts were inconclusive at first, but readily took to change with the aid of her husband; via a complex spell, they exposed each layer in succession, replacing corruption with purity. From darkness emerged a new spell with a myriad of potent effects free of the evil that plagued it's origin. Dubbed Fadefire for it's unique colouration, it stands as the first spell Aya has ever created in her career as a Magus. Weapons Varegorn A long, aged staff capped by a head of ornate charms and several, brightly glowing gemstones; at the center is a ley-focus, though it is invariably weaker than more specialized equipment. Aya's means for acquiring this staff are yet unknown, though she is rarely without it's company. It first saw use in league with the Blades during a campaign through Hath's Vigil, quickly proving a stable companion in the heat of battle. A whisplike shimmer of azure energy spans the uppermost segment, almost measured in cadence; enchantments of an unknown array lay sequestered within the weapon, something which even Aya has had little luck exploring. Freimheln An ornate staff carved from the aged roots of a tree now lost, bearing the likeness of a raven mid-flight. Purple silk and faintly shimmering runes run it's length, capped at the head and just before the butt with rings binding four emerald gems in place. Blue paint is also prevalent, namely closer towards the head. It had belonged to her brother, before he fell ill; a gift, kept safe out of respect and affection. Tyir Forged from ancient Headlands Iron and a metal rumored to be an alloy of Moon and Elvensteel, the Blade of the House Avernus is a weapon of both past and present; it was wielded by her father and shattered during the initial siege of Mistvale, then later reforged post Aya's acceptance of her inheritance. Ever sharp, durable and host to a myriad of enchantments, Tyir is foremost in Aya's collection of armaments, marked as a symbol of justice, unity and faith. It bears the crest of her family nearest the guard, beginning a line of ornate runes which taper a short distance down the blade. It was gifted to her during the ceremony which granted her inheritance, and has seen use in several conflicts since. Aya is rarely seen without it across her back. Relationships Aya, throughout the course of her life, has had difficulty keeping hold on all that she holds dear. Harcern Morten Following her return from a brief haiatus, Aya met a druid by the name of Harcern. The two, over their time together, became incredibly fond of eachother's company; her time at his side became increasingly lengthier, until ultimately their feelings became official; she spent time with him both private and not. Yet, over a brief span of time, they became fleeting in company of one another. Ultimately, they shared a week. Following a mysterious disappearance, he spent nearly a month away; during this span of time, given no reason to believe otherwise, she thought him dead and began attempting to move on. After expending all of her available resources in a search attempt, she held a funeral in his name, said her goodbyes and promised him she would never look back. She had hopes that he would find her again and prove her wrong. That is, until he made a return... He found nothing was as he had left it, though he could not understand why. In his anger, he insisted that she knew no loyalty and that she valued their relationship on a level near null, and In doing so, he killed every last hope she had of rekindling the flame they once shared. Since, the two have not been on the best terms; while she still holds a place for him in her heart, she will never feel the same way again. In light of recent events and by means of a spell, she has rendered herself utterly invisible to the Druid in every way. She now barely remembers him. Yiska Both a Death Knight and a constant companion through Harcern's extended absence, Aya found herself falling for Yiska; the two shared multiple grounds in various fields, and often shared long talks by machination. Though never quite official, she regarded him as something close. The two traveled through Northrend, exploring segments of their past whilst their bond grew. They became close, and had even begun debate involving as to where they would settle together once time permitted. Aya, for the brief time they shared, felt happy. His calling and the time of war, however, ultimately served to rift them apart - after several trips through the Jade Forest, he vanished without a word. Pained by his evident loss and without anything to prove otherwise, she conducted a memorial in his honour. She still misses him dearly. Shun-li Singingpaw/Tiberius Alorigan Not long after Harcern disappeared, Aya and Shun-li had met and became friends; though a Pandaren of many qualities, the two maintained a healthy friendship. Much like her life prior to her return, trouble seemed to shadow his every step. After several instances which everything turned sour, his life came crashing down upon him. Aya stood by his side, much like he had through her turmoil involving the former, offering her shoulder and her guidance when needed. To her, the results came as a surprise: feelings which had been previously dormant surfaced on both fronts. It was not long after that they entered a relationship together. Over the next spate of time, they grew close; she felt hopeful that it would yield something permanent. Then, upon a quiet morning and in someplace secluded, he dropped to a knee; with a melting heart, Aya gave her answer, and their partnership became official. They were thereafter wed, and shared a fleeting, happy and seemingly healthy relationship. Recently, through some articulate means, her partner has become Worgen; he now lives under the alias 'Tiberius Alorigan', though nothing had immediately changed between the two. This had unfortunately given rise to several issues which soon plagued their union. Tiberius has since disappeared, leaving Aya with the shattered remains of their marriage. Through personal scouts, she found him a broken man desiring nothing but a disillusioned sense of freedom; in his plight, he sought nothing from her dying love and bore none himself. During the events of Hallow's End, she cast her reminiscent feelings into the Wickerman, concealing away the ring she once wore, thus effectively severing all ties. She has now moved on, though the ordeal left her with many doubts. Verus Baelheit In the days past, a concerned friend introduced Aya to a Magus of high standing within the Kirin Tor with the intent of remedying her newly jaded views. Skeptical at first, her impressions left her with the will to try, soon finding that she enjoyed his company just as much as he had, hers. Over time and a chain of dates, her inital fondness gave way for something more. Worlds apart, yet linked by many common grounds, the two share a powerful level of synergy - just as the last remaining shreds of remorse and soured emotion towards Tiberius fade to dust. Paced, and comfortably familiar with the Archmage, she fostered hope once again. As time progressed, they developed an incredible level of synergy, both as magi and as individuals together. Following a pleasant evening together, Verus proposed - while caught off guard, Aya accepted. Deigning it apt to wed during Winter Veil, they were married several weeks later. All but resolute in their love, Aya now stands upon the premise of her first child... Personality As ever a young and inquisitive magus, Aya exemplifies intellect and willpower over pure strength, though unlike her peers, she chose to express herself through actions and study rather then clothing or her body. In spite of this, she is rarely impulsive; per years of training, she prefers to think and observe in lieu of a more frontal approach. Her passions, though still quite certainly her own, are measured under a similar sense of reservation. While slow to trust others, she is compassionate and open minded to friend and stranger alike. Subsequently, she is also a supporter of unification and armistice between both the Alliance and the Horde, as she believes mutuality on both fronts is essential to lasting peace. Towards her kindred, she is unwaveringly loyal, and generally forgiving of those whom do her wrong - repeat offenders, however, are never afforded the same more than once. Aya is often opposed to political matters and dealings, though still true to her noble heritage and quite capable of holding her own. Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Blades of Greymane Category:House of Avernus